Mi soldadito
by Srta A.G
Summary: Él se lo merecía. Se merecía su propia luz. Si quedaba justicia en el mundo, si quedaba algo de bondad en los dioses, se daría cuenta de que Nico merecía ser feliz. Ya había habido demasiada oscuridad en su pasado como para que también las sombras se adueñasen de su futuro. -Nico/Bianca.


Esto se sitúa inmediatamente después del El Último Héroe del Olimpo. Cómo siempre, los personajes pertenecen al supertroll Rick Riordan, aquel que tanto adoramos y aborrecemos a un mismo tiempo pero que aún así no dejamos de leerlo. (como se nota que ya terminé LMdA)

**N.A: **_Ya sé que debería estar escribiendo el capitulo 22 de Semidiosa, pero es que (no sé cómo) encontré una canción increíble y hermosa que me hizo pensar un montón en esto. Al final lo explicaré mejor. De momento, solo leed._

_SOLDADITO_

Desde la oscuridad, la silueta fantasmal de una joven de doce años contemplaba dormir al chico que se resguardaba a la luz de una hoguera en las afueras de aquel denso bosque. El muchacho estaba más delgado que la última vez que ella lo vio, más pálido, más… sombrío. Ya no era aquel muchachito alegre y risueño que ella tanto amaba. Había cambiado tanto… Lo echaba tantísimo de menos…

Con sigilo, la joven salió de entre las sombras que habían mantenido oculta su fantasmal figura. Los rayos de la luna bañaron su cuerpo casi translúcido, haciendo que resplandeciese con una hermosa luz plateada y dándole casi una apariencia corpórea y dejando ver con claridad todos sus rasgos. Las facciones, suaves, dulces y delicadas, mostraban un semblante triste y lleno de pena, de dolor. El pelo de la joven estaba trenzado hacia un lado con hilos de plata mas algunos mechones se le escapaban y enmarcaban su rostro, acariciándole las mejillas al moverse con el viento, llevaba a la espalda un arco y un carcaj con flechas. Vestía el uniforme de las cazadoras de Artemisa.

Miró al muchacho que dormía a la luz de la hoguera, ya casi apagada. El joven temblaba de frío.

Bianca se acercó más al lugar donde Nico descansaba, sintiendo en su corazón el dolor que sentía al tener que separarse de su hermano pequeño… de su hermanito. Dioses, Nico había cambiado tanto. Bianca podía ver en su hermano la soledad y el sufrimiento que había sentido, con tan solo trece años… obligado a madurar demasiado pronto. La muchacha percibía en él lo que no había visto jamás en nadie, veía su frustración, su miedo, su ira, su dolor… demasiados sentimientos demasiado oscuros para ser albergado en un niño de tan solo trece años. Demasiado.

Bianca sintió cómo su corazón se rompía un poco más. No podía dejar a Nico, no sería capaz de dejarlo así, él la necesitaba. La necesitaba para volver a encontrarse a sí mismo, para ver que en el mundo no todo era oscuridad para él. La necesitaba para que hubiera alguien a su lado que le hiciera ver que podía ser querido por otros. Necesitaba que su hermana volviera. Pero ella no podía.

La joven se acercó a las llamas y extendió su mano, al instante las llamas reavivaron y la hoguera volvió a calentar el ambiente. _Gracias, Hestia._ Agradeció mentalmente a la diosa.

Se acercó a Nico. Ya no temblaba. Con cuidado, procurando no despertarlo ya que él era muy sensible a la hora de sentir presencias venidas del Inframundo, se sentó a su lado.

- Hola, renacuajo- le dijo en voz baja.

No quería despertarlo. No quería que esto se hiciese más difícil de lo que ya era.

Nico no se movió. Su respiración era lenta y pausada, estaba sumido en un profundo sueño. Bianca sonrió, recordando todas las mañanas que tanto le había costado despertar a Nico. Él siempre había sido de sueño profundo.

Se acercó más a él y extendió su mano, rogándole a los dioses que esta no se disolviese como cada vez que trataba de tocar algo que estuviera vivo. Como cada vez que había querido tocarlo y sentir que todavía estaba ahí. Que no se había ido como… como lo hizo ella.

Entonces los dioses oyeron sus súplicas silenciosas.

La mano de Bianca alcanzó la mejilla de Nico y sintió el tacto cálido de la piel de su hermano. Caliente. Vivo. Tal y como a ella le gustaba que estuviera.

- Oh, Nico- dijo con la voz rota-. Lo siento tanto…

Nico no se despertó, pero su semblante había cambiado. Estaba profundamente dormido, pero aún así casi se podía vislumbrar la momentánea paz de su rostro. Como si estuviera teniendo un agradable sueño. Como si, en el fondo, supiera que Bianca estaba con él.

- Los Elíseos no están mal, ¿sabes?- le dijo su hermana en voz baja, casi en un susurro-. Me gustaría que los vieras, pero no aún. Ojala tardes mucho en ver el Inframundo como yo lo veo- hizo una pausa-. Ojala pudiera seguir cuidándote, hermanito. Ojala…

No acabó la frase. Bianca rompió en llantos silenciosos. Tristes y amargas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y caían hacia el rostro de Nico, disolviéndose en el aire antes de llegar a tocar la piel del joven. Aquello no era justo. No podían pedirle que se separase de su hermano para siempre. Aún le quedaban tantas cosas que hablar con él, tantas cosas que enseñarle. Aún tenía que verlo crecer. Pero no podía, su lugar no era el mundo de los vivos. Al menos no ahora.

Acarició el cabello de Nico y empezó a tararear una cancioncita suave y tranquila. Bianca siempre le cantaba esa canción de cuna a Nico cuando se encontraba mal. Sonrió con nostalgia, recordando todas aquellas noches en las que su hermanito había acudido a su habitación llorando y diciéndole que había tenido una pesadilla. Entonces se tumbaban en la misma cama y Bianca le cantaba aquella nana mientras le acariciaba el pelo. A él le encantaba. Era su canción. La canción de Bianca a Nico.

Antes de darse cuenta, la joven cazadora había comenzado a cantar con su voz dulce y ligera, suave como una brisa de verano en las noches oscuras.

_Close your eyes; I know what you see._

_The darkness is high, and you're in ten feet deep._

_But we've survived, more terrible monsters than sleep;_

_And you know I will be here to tell you to breathe._

La noche parecía haber acallado todos sus ruidos para que tan solo se oyera la voz de Bianca cantarle a su hermano.

_Tu sei il mio soldatino._

_La ragione per cui vivo._

_Non ti scordar di me._

_Io veglierò su di te._

No podía evitar cantar esa parte en italiano, nunca podía evitarlo. Era su idioma natal.

_Stumbling lost; the last choice of all that you meet._

_It's the cost of ruling those 'neath your feet._

_Paths you've crossed, and trust you're trying to keep._

_You're exhausted, listening far a voice that can't speak_

El mundo había dejado de existir. Dioses, lo echaría tanto de menos…

_Ma Nico, mio caro_

_Tu sei il mio soldatino._

_La ragione ho vissuto._

_Non ti scordar di me._

_Io veglierò su di te._

El rostro de Nico mostraba la tranquilidad y la paz que no había sentido desde la muerte de Bianca. Aquella paz que ahora ella le transmitía con esa canción, con su voz… con su amor.

_So you run; through shadows you roam._

_Seams undone by the love you though you cold own._

_But he's just one of many that you might call home._

_And maybe someday, the bitter will fade from your bones._

Ella esperaba con todo su corazón que algún día Nico volviera a dejar que la gente lo quisiera.

_Eri il mio soldatino._

_Ora un principe oscuro._

_Ma anche per te, c'è una luce,_

_Ched ad un'altra vita ti conduce._

Él se lo merecía. Se merecía su propia luz. Si quedaba justicia en el mundo, si quedaba algo de bondad en los dioses, se daría cuenta de que Nico merecía ser feliz. Ya había habido demasiada oscuridad en su pasado como para que también las sombras se adueñasen de su futuro.

Con las últimas palabras de aquella canción de cuna, el mundo pareció contener la respiración y detenerse a contemplar la escena más triste y a su vez hermosa de la historia. El espíritu de una joven despidiéndose para siempre de su hermano.

Bianca lloraba. Lloraba con el peor de los llantos. El silencio cargado de dolor.

Con suavidad, despacio, se inclinó hacia Nico y depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla. Un beso que dejaba transmitir todo el amor que se procesaban, ese amor puro y fuerte que solo son capaces de sentir los hermanos que de verdad se quieren. Ese era el último beso que Bianca le daría. El último beso que le regaló a su _soldadito_.

Contempló el rostro de Nico por última vez. Para recordarlo. Entonces su silueta fantasmal se esfumó completamente para volver a los Elíseos. Y ya jamás volver a salir de allí.

Nico se despertó con un sobresalto, ajeno a lo que acababa de pasar. Se tocó la mejilla. A su mente acudió la letra de aquella canción de cuna que su hermana siempre le cantaba y que él adoraba. Le gustaba tanto oír a su hermana cantar, su voz dulce y melodiosa cantando aquella letra llena de tranquilidad y ternura. Casi sentía como si Bianca volviera con él. Tenía la canción tan reciente en su mente…

Entonces comprendió.

- ¿Bianca?- la llamó en la oscuridad, aunque sabía que ya se había ido- ¡Bianca!

Se levantó de golpe y siguió llamándola con desesperación.

Pero Bianca di Angelo no volvió jamás.

Y Nico lo entendió.

Y se sentó en el suelo, abatido y sintiendo la tristeza más grande de su vida y el dolor más doloroso de su mundo, sintiendo que algo dentro de él se rompía para siempre.

Y lloró. Lloró con el peor de los llantos. El silencio cargado de dolor.

.

.

.

Y Nico y Bianca di Angelo jamás volvieron a verse.

* * *

_**Ok, al principio les dije que explicaría todo esto aquí, así que aquí va: El otro día encontré esta canción en youtube (abajo les pondré el link) y… bueno, la canción la escribió una chica y la puso como si fuera una canción de cuna escrita por Bianca a Nico. Y no hay mucha historia más, solo la escuché e inmediatamente se me vino esto a la cabeza. No sabría describir con palabras lo hermosa que me parece la canción, ni lo mucho (muchísimo) que me recuerda a Bianca. Es triste, en el fondo.**_

_**No me ha quedado tan bien como me hubiera gustado. Me hubiera gustado que me quedase más… profundo, más triste, porque esa era la intención: haceros llorar (no me matéis!). En fin, seguiré trabajando en eso. **_

_**Pero oye, tampoco me ha quedado mal. Mmmm… estoy pensando en algo… da igual, ya lo pondré en práctica. Hasta mientras… ¿qué me decís? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Creéis que capta la esencia de lo que de verdad sintieron Nico y Bianca al separarse? Decídmelo, me vendrá bien saberlo.**_

_**Ah, el link del video: **__** watch?v=f9fu5rJ3k4Q**_

_**Pues eso.**_

_**Me voy seguir el capitulo que me corresponde (el 22)**_

_**Nos leemos,**_

_**Con cariño,**_

_**Yo**_


End file.
